Small Details
by SuperGrl5671
Summary: Is there more to Lana than meets the eye? Clark/Lana Fluffy later on
1. Freak

Title: Small Details  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Freak  
  
  
  
It was a bright Monday morning as Lana Lang woke up from another nightmare. It had been the same as all the other nightmares she had had recently. She had been in a cage, with everyone in Smallville staring at her. The cage was labeled FREAK. Lana tried to forget it, "It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." she said allowed to herself.  
  
Lana walked over to her closet to dress into the clothes that she had picked out the previous night. That was typical Lana for you, always so thoughtful and sensible. At least that's what everyone thought.  
  
Lana was brushing her hair as it hung freely around her shoulders, lining her face. As she looked in the mirror a little voice inside her head rang out, "What are you doing? Who are you trying to be? This isn't you!"  
  
Lana just shook her head. No, she would pay no attention. She was Lana Lang. Perfect, sweet, innocent Lana. She had nothing to hide. Right………. 


	2. Thoughts

Title: Small Details  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat Do NOT own any of the characters form Smallville, this story is my own, bla bla…  
  
And also to my friend, brother ((lol)) Himilcon, or should I say Hanibal Lector the stalker, for inspiration with Lana. ((wink wink))  
  
  
  
Note: I read the reviews I got, and THANK YOU son much! I promise, the chapters will be longer!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Thoughts  
  
  
  
As Lana made her way toward the bus she remembered how Whitney had given her rides to school. (not that she couldn't drive herself but…) Even though Whitney was gone, she did not miss him too much. The fact was, she didn't really love him. Whitney made her feel like she fit in at Smallville High.  
  
It was Clark she really loved. But Clark was sort of a loner, and could never protect her like Whitney. Not protect as in strength. She knew Clark could tear Whitney limb from limb if he wanted, but he wouldn't he was just that way.  
  
No, the fact was, nobody would dare bother the girlfriend of the star football player, not in a million years. When she was with Whitney, nobody would suspect Lana, sweet Lana Lang of being, a freak. No different than the fat sucking vampire or the heat sucking football player. If people found out what Lana really could do, then she would probably be put on Chloe's 'Wall Of Weird' or something.  
  
Lana, ever since the meteor shower, had a strange ability to know exactly what other people were feeling, and why, even without talking to them. She was constantly reading emotions. She had tried to shut it out, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
She knew everything, how Clark felt about her, and Chloe, and how he felt about her. That's partially why she wouldn't go out with Clark, he loved her so much, it frightened her that someone could love her so much.  
  
Lana shuddered at the very thought.  
  
  
  
TBC……….  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, Yes I know, short, but I PROMISE, from now on, the chapters will be longer! 


	3. School Halls

Title: Small Details  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own any of the Smallville characters, but if I owned Clark… well some things are just better left unsaid! :P  
  
Oh and thanks again to Himmie cuz he was the one who bugged me to write this again! Also Corey for not ditching me cuz I am a total psycho! LMFAO And thank you to EVRYONE who wrote a comment, you guys are great I love you, muah! ((big kiss!))  
  
Oh and one last thing- I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this took me FOREVER to write, but I had 4 projects, reports, trips, FINALS, ect. Anyways, here you go!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
When Lana arrived at school, the first thing she usually would have done would be to hang out with Whitney and his football buddies, but because that was no longer an option, she began walking towards the Torch, where Chloe was undoubtedly working.  
  
As Lana walked down the familiar halls of Smallville High School, like a tidal wave, she got a rush of emotions all coming at her at once. She had learned to deal with this earlier on in life, but it was still somewhat shocking every time it happened.  
  
Yet she had learned to control it, kind of, she was able to single out a few of the more dominant signals, and focus her energy on a few at once.  
  
The freshman talking to the jock over by some lockers was very nervous, she liked him a lot.  
  
And the AP science teacher was getting aggravated because another LOSER sign had been put on his back without his knowledge.  
  
This was the typical thing Lana usually picked up, so she just brushed it off.  
  
Lana pushed open the door of the Torch where Lana's suspicion's were confirmed, Chloe was sitting, eyes glued to the screen, typing up a last minute article for tomorrow's paper.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Lana said softly, putting her books down in an empty chair on the other side of the table. "Mmm…" Chloe made a sound to acknowledge that she had heard her, but was too busy t look up.  
  
In a few seconds the blonde tore away from the computer to look at Lana. "Just let me hit the print button… there! I'm done, the newest article is ready for tomorrow's edition!" Chloe had a look of triumph on her eyes.  
  
"So what's up?" Chloe asked  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought Clark was here, he told me he would help me with the Geometry assignment." But no sooner had Lana spoken, then she wished she hadn't said anything. Chloe's attitude automatically changed from her perky mood, to a more hostile, jealous expression.  
  
Lana had known ever since Chloe moved from Metropolis in the eighth grade that she was in love with Clark, and everyone knew, except Clark. Even with all his gifts, Clark was totally oblivious! 


	4. Not so secret

Title: Small Details  
  
  
  
Note: OK, since you guys have been asking, and I haven't really made it clear, YES Lana DOES know about Clark, but she doesn't really mind cuz of HER powers. We all clear now? Good! (  
  
OH and in response to Hannibal's review, lmao, I will and I do quote "hurry my ass up" on the next chapters! LOL  
  
PS- I didn't mean to stop the story there but whatever, thanks for putting up with me, I am a nutcase! (  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't steal characters. bla bla. didn't take ideas. bla bla. you get the picture?!?!  
  
Sorry it took me so friggen' long to get this posted, I hope it has been worth the wait, and just so you know, I'll be posting more regularly since it's summer vacation! (  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ring! The first period bell had rung and Lana and Clark were headed to History class, Pete and Chloe were off to Biology.  
  
"Where were you this morning, I was looking for you, remember, you told me you'd help with Algebra?" Lana was making small talk, and she was slightly offended that she had been stood up, but with Clark Kent things like that often happened.  
  
"Oh yea Lana, I'm really sorry." and he was, he would have liked nothing better than leaning over Lana's shoulder while she contemplated the difficult algebra equations and him getting the sweet smell of her auburn hair. "I had to do some chores before I left, and they took me a while." He lied.  
  
Lana must have picked it up, she knew he hadn't been late, he had woken up hovering above his bed again and his parents were trying to convince him that it would be all right.  
  
"Oh, okay, that's okay, just wondering." Lana said, trying not to let on that she knew.  
  
Clark thought that nobody knew, but he was wrong, Lana knew, Lana knew all along. She knew about Ryan's secret, she knew about the ship, she even knew about Phalin (sp.?), the dirty cop.  
  
Lana knew that one day she would have to tell him, there would be a time when she could no longer keep the secret from him. But Lana figured that if Clark could hold out on her, she could hold out on him.  
  
But there were times, that she wanted to tell him what she knew so badly and nearly did it. She wanted to help him more than anything, and she tried to, without letting on that she knew, but it was very difficult.  
  
In any case, Lana and Clark were still keeping things from each other by them time they left school that day, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
TBC..  
  
Okay, I TRIED to make this one somewhat longer, I know, I could do better, but I am making an attempt at least! 


	5. Making A Date

Title: Small Details  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol' I don't own the characters, yada yada. I haven't gotten stuff up 'cuz Fanfaction has been down, so it's not my fault this time! Hope ya like it!  
  
OMG! I love you guys sooooo much! You are great, I am so glad you like my story! Here's more for you  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Straight after school Lana was over at the Talon and quite soon after she had taken over for another employee, she was joined by nearly one third of the student body of Smallville High School.  
  
Even though the Talon was doing well after the trauma with the Beanery, they were not as successful as Lana and Nell and even Lex had hoped, not that they were in any immediate danger anymore, but still.  
  
The prime reason Lana worried about the Talon's welfare was not all about her parents as most people thought. Though that was a good part of the reason, another motive was it made her "fit in" better, which was always very important to Lana.  
  
Soon enough she spotted Clark, Pete and Chloe slip through the crowd of teenagers and take a small table by the window.  
  
Lana went over and approached them almost automatically the words "Hey guys, what's new?" escaped her lips.  
  
The three teens emotions rushed at her at once. Pete was all pumped up because he had made himself a date with a junior Jennifer. Although you didn't need to be able to read emotions to know that whenever Pete was smiling like this, it was about a girl. "Yo Lana, did you know, I got a date with ((turns head and licks lips)) Jennifer."  
  
Lana giggled "That's great for you Pete"  
  
Then was Chloe who answered smartly "well this IS Smallville, so either another mutant freak is attacking the town, wreaking havoc." there was a slight pause that she inserted for drama "or absolutely nothing." She turned her attention back to cappuccino. Lana could feel a bit of hostility from Chloe, so she turned to Clark.  
  
"Hey Lana, nothing really, how about you?" Clark replied giving her one of his infamous 1000,000,000 watt smiles that made Lana go weak at the knees.  
  
Clarks emotions were always the most interesting of the three. He was still very uneasy from this morning, though he never let it show. Lana admired this in him. She was also amazed by how well he could mask himself. 'Birds of a feather' Lana thought.  
  
"So I was thinking," she said talking to all three now, "of going to a movie later, anyone wanna come?"  
  
"YES!" Clark shouted almost instantly, she nearly jumped out of his chair. He knew while Whitney was away he was suppose to make sure she stayed faithful to him, but he couldn't help himself. "I mean, oh yea, sure I'll go with you." Clark had tried to play it off, but it hadn't worked because this made Chloe nearly spilled coffee on her lap. Pete also burst out laughing then silenced himself quickly but preceded to continuously nudge Clark in the ribs, thought it had no effect on Clark, Pete's elbow got very sore. Clark then turned his head downward attempting , suddenly becoming very interested in his shoelaces.  
  
Lana got what Chloe was thinking something like "omg, Clark you are only too obvious, but I guess now that Whitney it's the perfect chance now isn't it?" A string of curse words followed soon after, but this is only a PG-13 story and Lana decided to ignore it. And all she got from Pete was, "way to go, too smooth.".  
  
Next she turned to Chloe and Pete, to be polite mostly. She wasn't worried they would tag along though. "What about you Pete, Chloe?"  
  
"Ah, as much as I would love to, I really would, I've got a date." Pete said, as if it was the proudest moment of his entire life.  
  
Then was Chloe "Oh, no thanks, I've got some torch stuff to finish up." Chloe lied, personally she's rather stay home on a Friday night, bored, and alone, then be forced to stomach those two the entire night.  
  
"Okay then" Lana replied, turning back to Clark "well I guess I'll see you at 7:00 PM?"  
  
"Yea, sounds great to me!" Clark answered back.  
  
Lana went back to work and Clark earned a lot of teasing from Pete and Chloe, but they both knew it would be worth it.  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
So wut do ya think?!?! 


End file.
